I failed, time to bring out Mister Pück
by BbbStrwbrry
Summary: Aelita has actually managed to get a bad grade. Now guess who is going to go cheer her up. Well of course, our favorite blonde character clad in purple. OxA, hints of UxY.


**Okay, just to get this out into the open **_**before**_** you start reading this story. This is not my first fanfic, but it is my first ****Code Lyoko**** fanfic. So anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko! I don't even own the computer I am typing on, how pathetic.**

* * *

"Tsk, tsk." Mr. Feeny said handing back Aelita's English paper.

"What?!" Aelita yelled. She was shocked at the grade she had gotten. A D-, the lowest grade she had ever gotten.

All of the sudden the bell rang, dismissing the Lyoko gang and their classmates. Aelita collected her papers and put them in her messenger bag. She was about to leave when here English teacher called to her.

"Miss. Stones please come over here." Mr. Feeny called.

Aelita came rushing over stopping in front of the teacher's desk.

"Miss. Stones, I am deeply upset. This was a fairly easy assignment, yet you one of my _best_ students besides Jeremy, of course, managed to fail." He explained.

"Sorry Mr. Feeny." Aelita replied fiddling with the bottom of her burgundy colored dress.

"It was also very clear to me that you didn't even read the book." Mr. Feeny said.

Aelita blushed. She hadn't read the book. She had forgotten they were even given the assignment. She just copied what Yumi had written about it last year.

"I hop this won't happen again. You may go now." Mr. Feeny finished and started to rummage through his desk in search of something. His hands running through his brown hair.

Aelita left the classroom. Jeremy, Odd and Ulrich were waiting. She just walked past them. Odd was about to try and cheer her up when Jeremy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just let her sulk." The young boy advised.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Odd said following his friends toward the cafeteria.

* * *

Aelita plopped down on her bed, clutching Mister Pück to her chest. She stared up at the ceiling, heaving in a deep sigh. Her stomach grumbled with hunger, but she ignored it. All her other emotions overpowered her growling stomach.

Aelita was feeling so many emotions right now. Anger, disappointment, sadness and overall stupidity, she had to go and copy Yumi. Yumi even warned her that she got a D- on the project.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her cell phone ring.

She picked it up and looked at the caller ID. It showed up as Odd, a funny picture was seen under his name. He was in a headstand, his face twisted into a satisfied grin, and to top it al off his head was a bright shad of red due to the blood rushing to his head.

Aelita couldn't help, but giggle softly. Odd always had a way to cheer her up.

"Hello." Aelita said.

"Hey, are you still sulking?" Odd asked. She could tell he was in the cafeteria. There was a bunch of noise. She could hear Sissi talking to Ulrich in her annoyingly high-pitched voice, Jeremy typing on his keyboard and Yumi laughing at whatever comment Ulrich made to make Sissi go away.

"Yup, I had to bring out Mister Pück." Aelita replied glumly.

"That bad huh." Odd said.

"You got it."

"I'll come over there as soon as I finish lunch." Odd slurped up some of his soup.

"Odd, you don't have to do that." Aelita argued.

"But I want to." Odd exclaimed and hung up.

Aelita couldn't help, but blush at his last comment. She hung up her phone and put it on her nightstand. She then continued to hug Mister Pück and stare at the ceiling until Odd arrived.

* * *

"So how is she?" Yumi asked.

"Not that good, she brought out Mister Pück." Odd replied placing his cell phone in his pocket.

"That bad?" Jeremy questioned.

"Apparently."

"So you going to go see her?" Ulrich said to him.

"Yeah I am going to attempt to cheer her up." Odd answered.

"Good luck with that." The group chorused back. Odd just shook his head and got up with his tray.

* * *

Odd knocked on her door softly.

"Come in." she called.

Odd opened the door. He saw Aelita was staring at the ceiling, Mister Pück clutched to her chest. It looked like she was deep in thought. He sat down on her bed.

"Hey, you know you can't sulk forever." Odd joked.

"I know." Aelita said sitting up so she was next to him.

There was a weird silence between them. Odd was thinking about all the times he had saved her. All the opportunity's to kiss her, until he was actually forced to kiss her when Nicolas and Herve came to the factory. What he didn't know was Aelita was thinking the same thing.

They both looked at each other, both caught in the other's gaze. Then they both leaned in and kissed. Aelita snaked her arms up and around Odd's neck, as Odd wrapped his arms around her petite waist intensifying the kiss. He pulled her into his lap, continuing their little make-out session.

However, what neither of them knew was Ulrich and Yumi had opened the door to see the whole thing unwrap before their very eyes.

"Now we know she isn't sulking." Ulrich said closing the door.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Yumi joked playfully punching his arm.

"Hey!" He shouted and started chasing her down the hallway, causing her to laugh loudly as they went.

* * *

**So, how was it. I don't know, I think Aelita was a little OOC, but hey whatever floats your boat.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
